The Birth of a Princess
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: King Endymion's thoughts when Chibi-Usa is born


The Birth of a Princess  
  
By Leah Beth Sinn  
  
Summary: King Endymion's thoughts when Cibi-Usa is born.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and the song "With Arms Wide Open" belongs to Creed.  
  
Author's Notes: Please e-mail me what you think (constructive criticism only) at duckie_710@yahoo.com. Thanks. Hope you like the story. Enjoy!  
  
Explanations: *** means that paragraph is all lyrics  
  
Serenity had been in labor for almost 18 hours now. Endymion had been sent out of the delivery room almost 4 hours earlier. He knew that something was wrong. He wished someone would tell him what was going on. He knew that Ami-chan was in there and wouldn't let anything happen to his Usa-chan or his baby. He still worried though.  
  
After another hour, Ami came out, looking tired, but she had a smile on her face. "Her Majesty is resting now. She's fine and you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."  
  
Endymion's face lit up with the news. "Ami-chan, can I go see them?"  
  
"Yes, but please try not to disturb your wife. She needs her rest." That was the doctor in Ami-chan coming out.  
  
She led him into the room and over to a small basinet by Serenity's bedside.  
  
"I'll leave you alone Majesty," Ami said as she left the room and closed the door gently behind her.  
  
***Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face***  
  
Endymion felt tears running down his cheeks. He was so happy. Usa-chan was fine and he had a beautiful daughter. She looked so much like her mother when she slept. She probably looked like her mother all the time. Seeing as this was his first time seeing her, he didn't have anything to compare to.  
  
The beautiful angel in front of him opened her eyes and stared up at her father. Her eyes were wide, beautiful red eyes.  
  
"Hello beautiful," he said and stroked her cheek with his index finger. She was so small; his finger almost covered her whole face.  
  
***With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open***  
  
She looked so content. She was only a few minutes old, but she still reached up for her father's index finger. Her entire hand didn't fit around hi one finger. She flailed her arms wide and giggled.  
  
"You're going to grow up fast, I can tell," Endymion told his little angel.  
  
***Well I don't know if I'm ready   
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life***  
  
Endymion heard a rustling noise from behind him. He turned around and discovered his wife trying to get out of bed.  
  
"Usagi, you are supposed to be resting. You need to rest," he scolded her. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"I wanted to see my baby," she said. "How is she? Is she alright?"   
  
"Yes, she's perfect. You sit here and I'll get her, okay?" She nodded her assent. Endymion walked to the basinet and gently lifted the newborn into his arms. He took his little angel over to his other angel and set her in Usagi's arms.  
  
"She's beautiful. What will we name her? We just can't call her the baby her entire life."  
  
"We'll name her after you. Serenity Usagi."  
  
"But won't that get confusing, Endy," she asked.   
  
"Then we'll call her Chibi-Usa, okay?" he asked. "That way no one will get you two confused.  
  
She nodded and yawned very loudly.  
  
"You get your rest. I'll take care of Chibi-Usa," Endymion said and took the child from Usagi.  
  
***With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Wide open***  
  
Endymion walked over to the large window with Chibi-Usa in his arms. He pointed to a clear patch of grass on the palace grounds.  
  
"That's where your mother and I will teach you how to walk and where we'll have picnics when we need to get away from the court."  
  
Chibi-Usa seemed to understand him and made happy noises and then a yawn escaped her small body.  
  
"Just like your mother, aren't you," he said mock seriously. "Come on, let's put you to bed."  
  
He laid her back down in the basinet and she fell asleep almost immediately. Just like her mother.  
  
***If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world   
With arms wide open***  
  
Even though she was asleep, Endymion continued to talk to his daughter.  
  
"I know it's a long time away, but when you get married, make sure that he's the right one. He has to love you faults and all and he has to understand you, okay? You remember that. And remember this. I want to personally interview any suitor of yours. And he better meet all my standards, or it's a no go. Got that sweetie?"  
  
***With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love   
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open***  
  
Endymion knew that the girls would want to see the new baby, so he headed for the door. He gave one last look at Chibi-Usa before leaving. She had her arms opened wide, like she was trying to catch the sunlight.  
  
***With arms wide open***  
  
  
The End 1/1  
  
Author's Notes: What'd you think? Remember, e-mail me at duckie_710@yahoo.com. Constructive criticism only please. Thanks a lot.  



End file.
